We're Saint Aqours Snow
by crazyjman80
Summary: Ruby and Leah spent an evening together watching Netflix. Before the night was done, however, the two grew to become lovers. Sarah and Dia are thrown into the ultimate dilemma, do they allow their sisters love to flourish, or to kill it and preserve their family names. Lemon.
1. chapter 1

**A/N cause apparently it's easier to write a whole new story than it is to finish an old one.**

…

The Kurosawa residence had been all but abandoned that night. Everyone was out and about for the night. The head of the household was working out of town for the week, and his wife was busy at a local meeting of the mothers (if one could call it that.) Dia was spending the weekend at Mari's with Kanan.

That just left the youngest alone. Well she wasn't alone, not completely anyway. No tonight she had her new best friend, Leah Kazuno. She came all the way down to Numazu down to hang out with Ruby for the weekend.

The two had become close friends a few weeks prior when they performed their big hit, Awaken the Power, for their sisters. It was probably the biggest turnout for a live either group ever had, and it certainly showed in ratings for the both of them. Granted, Saint Snow was out if the runnings for their (Leah's) mistake with the ironically named song DROPOUT! But Aqours ascended to the top of the Love Live leaderboards due to it.

Now, weeks later, the two intended to spend their weekend chilling and enjoying the themselves, which apparently included sitting back and enjoying some Netflix.

Inside of Ruby's room were the ladies of the night. Ruby and Leah. The two wore their basic nighttime attire. Ruby's PJ pants and white shirt and Leah's purple shirt and blue shorts. They watched some stupid show on her TV. They weren't truthfully watching it. No they were doing what literally everyone else would be doing normally (granted without any alcohol). Sitting back and just kinda bullshitting the entire time.

The two were in the middle of some kinda chitchat.

"I'm telling you Leah. If you take the egg off the tank, then maybe-"

"It had nothing to do with the egg. The egg was just apart of the galaxy thing from the first movie."

"The galaxy was retconned after the 2nd movie."

"No, Doctor Strange specifically said-"

"That that whole plane of existence was erased by the water."

Leah pouted as she realized she may have been in a losing argument. She had underestimated Ruby's knowledge of this (completely made up) anime they were discussing.

"Whatever. At least my sister can tell the difference between Maestro and Chanka." Leah replied, crossing her arms and pouting. Suddenly, Ruby took extreme offense.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Ruby stood up. Now she's brought her sister into this, which is something she refuses to allow. "But your sister was also the one who actually believed Chanka was an elf."

Leah suddenly hopped to her feet in anger. "Because your sister told her that. She's never seen the series." she replied getting just as defensive as her Aqours counterpart.

"At my sister watches anime with me." she proclaimed.

"Because she thinks you're a child and can't watch it on your own. My sister knows I can handle it on my own."

And suddenly it became a back and forth about who has a better sister. A bit of bickering between friends which basically boils down to a "My dad can beat up your dad" kinda argument you have when your 10 with that guy you said was your friend until you socked him in the face hard enough to break his nose, then you suddenly wonder why he never hangs around you anymore. Then you join the Army, meet him again in Basic, get the shit smoked outta you for having a one on one confrontation in front of the drill sergeants then the both of you wind up with Article 15's and are out of the Army by noon, and then sleep under an highway because the both of you two can no longer go home to your families for the great dishonor you brought upon yourselves and your country. Then you become best friends again…

Wait… where was i going with that?

Nevermind.

That was the kinda argument that Leah and Ruby were having at the moment. Except without the beating the ever living hell outta each other for stupid reasons part of the story. It's not like Ruby even had the ability to throw a punch, she was far too timid for that. Leah would, but it would carry no force and would be like a child trying to hit you. Both factors cancelled each other out and they argued in a way that seems stupid to any sensible adult in the area.

After a solid couple minutes of "My sister is better than your sister" that probably would get pretty repetitive for everyone involved. The two finally reached the end of it.

"My big sis knows everything about me." Leah proclaimed, trying to be cool.

"But how much do you know her?" Ruby replied trying to seem tough. Evidently it worked because now Leah suddenly hit a brick wall.

"I uh…" She stuttered. "I know a bunch, how much do you know about Dia?" She asked her.

"I also know a bunch. She's always been there for me." Ruby replied.

"She's only there for you because you're such a baby!" Leah started getting much louder.

"And why is your sister always there for you. Last i checked was for the same reason!" Ruby shouted in response.

"My sister is always there because my mom can't!"

…

And the sudden silence came across the two. It was like if you just witnessed a fight break out that resulted in one person getting knocked out and then the other just left without saying a word. That kinda awkward silence. Like Nail said when Piccolo and Kami were arguing on the lookout in the TFS Dub of DBZ. ("Mom, dad. Please stop fighting.")

"Oh…" Ruby suddenly backed off, realizing a line must've been crossed somewhere.

Even Leah realized she may have said too much in an attempt to win a pointless argument.

"Uhh. Leah… I… I think we might've-"

'It's fine." Leah sat down on the floor where she was watching Netflix. "You're right. That was a little far."

Ruby sat back down next to her. "Umm. Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really." Leah sighed after that. "But… I guess i might as well since now that's gonna be in the back of your head forever now unless i say something."

"You never really mentioned your mom." Ruby pointed out. "I wasn't going to ask because, i didn't want to touch something i shouldn't have, especially when I first met you." She was referring to when they were in Leah's hometown, when Ruby first caught her crying into her pillow. That whole weekend.

"Uh. Yeah… My mom died when i was 2." She told her. "Sarah has been kinda been filling the roles of my mom and big sis. Especially since my dad had the diner to deal with all the time."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I don't truthfully know. All i know is my dad doesn't like talking about it, and Sarah was too young to remember." Leah responded. "Ever since then, Sarah has always been there."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Leah as she curled up. "Well. I'm always here for you." Ruby told her.

Leah cracked a smile. "Thanks." She answered as she tried to put her tough girl persona back on. "Well back to business." She looked at the TV again, resuming whatever was playing. They were paying so little attention, they hadn't noticed what was happening on the TV before them. The two main heroines of the anime were about to do something lewd for the main protagonist. The were laying on the bed in front of him and were kissing in front of him.

"Uhh?" Ruby started to wonder why they were watching this again. "What- uh… Ahem… What were we doing again?"

"Oh uh?" Leah had no idea. "Watching… uh… this…" She blushed a bit knowing it was a bad time to just suddenly tune back in.

Ruby nervously chuckled a bit. "You know… those two kinda look like… uh…"

"Us?" Leah noticed for a moment. It was true, with their hair down, they did sorta resemble Leah and Ruby, just in anime form (the irony). Right down to the eye shape and color.

"So uhh…" Suddenly Ruby wanted to break the ice harder than ever, trying to change the subject. "Have you ever uhhh…"

"Uhh… no no…." Leah replied, without even letting Ruby get a question in.

"I mean uhh…" The scene had been going on for a minute and was obvious fan service for the males who watch the show. Ruby couldn't think of anything else, so she came out and asked it. "Have you ever kissed someone like that or…" Ruby suddenly freaked out and covered her mouth, making her signature _pigi_ noise, realizing she just said that.

"Uhhhh…." Leah started to short circuit. "N-n-no." she tried to avoid making eye contact after that. "Uh… maybe we could…"

Now the both of them were going redder than Ruby's hair.

"Well i mean…" Ruby couldn't think of anything to respond with afterwards anyway. "We don't have to…"

"Wait… you're not suggesting we-"

"NO!" Ruby suddenly backed away from her. "I mean we just… or… no i mean they aren't."

Leah turned her head away from the young Kurosawa. "You are pretty cute tho…"

And back to the awkward silence.

After a handful of excruciately long moments, Ruby replied. "Do you really want to?" She asked.

Leah blushed harder, if that were possible. "Uhh… yeah?" She turned her head to Ruby.

Ruby tried her best to put on her brave face. "Okay then…" She fixed her shirt, as if that were going to make a difference. Leah fiddled around with her hair for moment, trying to stop being so nervous.

After a couple of moments, the two were ready for what would inevitably be their destiny for the evening. After this moment, everything would change between the two, it's not something that'll just go away after a few minutes, it'll be something that alters the way their friendship turns out. Back out now, and they might never speak to one another again out of pure awkwardness. Go through with it, and then… the same result, or not. They'll never know until they do.

Ruby and Leah did as best they could to be presentable for each other as they decided now was the time to do it. "Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Mmhmm." Leah replied. They turned to each other as they closed their eyes. They both leaned forward towards one another as the distance between them shortened. It was a matter of seconds before the most different and strange feeling came between the two. Another person's lips touching their own. Both of their eyes shot open the second the made contact and they backed the hell off as if they just saw rattlesnake in their path.

"Oh shit." they both exclaimed as they retracted.

"We should…" Ruby couldn't come up with any words.

Leah, suddenly growing a taste for it (about to be literally), wanted more of Ruby's lips. "Let's finish that."

Ruby shook her head wildly. "Nononononononononononono." She replied.

Leah rolled her eyes as every ounce of courage in her system came exploding out. She reached out and grabbed the back of Ruby's head and pulled her in close. Ruby simply went along for the ride and found her face against Leah's. Their lips connected, and suddenly… everything went blank for them. As if the world didn't matter. Ruby felt Leah's soft lips against hers, and she closed her eyes to enjoy it.

The two shared their first kiss at that moment, and melted into each other's arms. Leah brought Ruby down with her as they kissed. Soon Ruby got into it as well, putting her arms around Leah's shoulders, holding her tight as it happened. Without meaning to, Ruby and Leah's tongues began to swirl around each other, dancing with each other in a erotic fashion. After a few moments like this, they broke apart.

Still panting for air as if they just ran a 2 mile, and with about as much slobber in between them.

"Leah…"

"Ruby…"

They realized that there really was no going back from this now. They had gone there, and it was good. Leah rolled on top of Ruby, keeping her arms wrapped around her. She plunged her face down again as they resumed what they were doing the first time.

Ruby broke away first this time, needing air. "Okay Leah. Maybe not so much at once."

Leah refused to listen as she went in again

Did Ruby attempt to stop her? Well did the 4th plane hit the White House/Capitol? There's your answer. She pretended like she was going to stop her, but really didn't even try. Their lips met and continued to suck each other's life forces out through their mouths. Disturbing, but that's essentially what it was. Leah's hands began to snake around on her hips and made their way under Ruby's shirt.

The redhead felt that and suddenly tried to stop her. This time she put effort into it. "Leah." She tried saying with her mouth full of… well… Leah. "Stop it." She tried to tell her as she moved her hands towards Leah's wrists, pulling them out of her shirt before Leah could enjoy Ruby some more. Leah stopped and looked into Ruby's green as hell eyes in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

Ruby was just frightened as all. "What. What were you doing that for?" She asked.

Leah sighed. "I was just going to…" she slowed her speech down a few notches as she finished. "Trying to… maybe go a little further with you." She responded quietly.

"What, what do you mean go further?" She asked. Ruby had no idea what the hell she was doing up to this point, so what could she possibly know 'go further' meant?

"Well i was just thinking we could…" Leah paused again. "Well… i mean…" She couldn't muster up the courage to say it. "Have…"

Ruby continued to stare blankly towards Leah.

"Sex…"

It took an astonishing 8.72 seconds (arbitrary number) for Ruby to begin to comprehend what Leah just said. "Wait, hold on. What?!" She scooted back a few inches. "You want to do what?!"

"Damnit Ruby, you heard me. I said we should have sex!" She stood up proclaiming her stance on this issue at hand.

Ruby shot to her feet instantly just like Leah. "Just because no one's home doesn't mean you should yell something like that." Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah well, that's what you've basically been telling me for the past couple minutes." Leah admitted, feeling like that was the point of getting this far.

"No!" Ruby admitted. "We're both girls, we can't have sex. Can we?" She exclaimed, not knowing how to go on about this.

Leah groaned. "Of course we can. We just do to each other that which which, uh, touch ourselves, but, uh, each other!" Leah exclaimed relatively loudly, not really knowing where to go with that.

"What do you mean to ourselves?" Ruby asked.

"I mean like…" She paused again realizing just how awkward it was to try and communicate this message. "Like we masturbate, but not ourselves. Each other." She tried to point out. Truthfully, Leah had no clue what she was doing right now either, but she at least figured she could always just do that.

"What's that?" Ruby asked as innocently as you'd think.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Master, the thing. What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Wait… what do you mean what is it?" Leah asked. "Have you never…" She paused realizing what was happening here. She groaned as she tried to pull out her hair in frustration. "Damnit… Why did i have to fall in love with the most innocent girl in the world!"

Ruby seemed confused at first. "Wait… What do you mean fall in love?" Ruby knew what that meant, she just wanted to know why Leah was saying it.

Leah suddenly groaned louder. "Fuck, i just said it out loud!" She sat back down. "Fuck…"

Ruby sat next to her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Leah. Do you… love me?"

Leah looked into her soft green eyes as she nodded. "I don't know why. You were there when i was down at my house… that's… i guess all it took." She couldn't get mad at Ruby, even if she tried. With her giant green eyes, there was no way it was even feasibly possible. Ruby kissed her again, this time slowly. When they seperated, Ruby giggled a little.

"Okay Leah."

"Okay what?" Leah asked.

Ruby sighed nervously. "I want to know what it is… show me please." She asked her to teach her how to masturbate as Ruby's whole face glowed red.

Leah blushed just as hard, knowing goddamn well this was just too awkward to keep going, but she knew she had to since there wasn't much point in turning back. "Oh uh… okay." Leah nervously responded. She reached over and began to move Ruby's pants out of the way, pulling them to her feet. Ruby obliged and moved appropriately until her pants were clean off. "Alright. Now that the biggest obstacle is out of the way…" Leah started. "Lets…" She slowly moved her hand under Ruby's white panties.

Before she got very far, Leah yanked her hand out after having felt what must've been a the furriest thing she'd ever touched.

"Son of a-"

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, not knowing what she did wrong.

"You've never shaved down there have you?"

"You're suppose to?" Ruby asked.

"Well i mean no but…" She paused again. "I do but…" Leah sighed a bit before returning to her task at hand. "Whatever. You simply put your hand in there like this." She said as she slid her hand down Ruby's panties again, ignoring the fact that Ruby had hair down under. She moved her fingers until they lined up with the slit that was her vagina.

Ruby suddenly felt a surge of cold running through her spine. "Ummm."

"It's okay Ruby. You do it like this." She told her as she began to move her fingers around in her, rubbing whatever she could. She knew the right buttons to push, she just couldn't find them on Ruby because she has never attempted to do this to another person, she's only ever done this to herself.

Ruby began to fidget around as Leah massaged her unders. "Leah…" Ruby breathed as Leah began to rub and massage her clit. Ruby leaned back as Leah continued. Leah looked her dead in the face as she found her sacred button. Leah rolled her clit around in her hand like a ball as she kneaded it till it was numb. Ruby was having a difficult time containing her moans as Leah touched her more and more. She eventually couldn't take it and started gasping and moaning.

Leah took this as her cue to silence her, since she did ask her to keep it down. She returned the favor by planting her lips against Ruby's, muffling her moans. As she continued to go on further and further, Leah began to grow more and more daring with it. She began to slide her middle and index finger into the hole that lead to her womb. It sent Ruby into a frenzy as she struggled to contain herself. She reached over and held onto the back of Leah's head as they kissed.

Ruby bucked her hips as Leah went further and further until she couldn't handle it. She broke away from Leah as her whole mind went blank. She moaned out as she came to her orgasm, squirting onto Leah's hands and onto her panties. Leah stopped and removed her hand from Ruby's nether region and wiped it dry. Leah smiled as Ruby flopped onto her back. She did her a solid and removed her soaked panties for her.

"That was awesome…" Ruby said to herself as she rode the high of her first orgasm.

Leah laid next to her. "Yeah bet it was."

Ruby rolled onto her side and looked into her face. "So… maybe i can try you now?" She asked.

Leah was taken back by that. "Oh. uh, yeah. I wanna you to touch me like that." She took the initiative and slipped her shorts off, and took her panties off as well to make it easier for Ruby. Speaking off, she mounted over Leah and looked at Leah's clean shaven nether regions. Leah blushed and went full tsundere for a second. "Would you stop looking at that?" She asked her. Ruby slowly raised her back up till she was just standing on her knees. Leah looked at Ruby's. They both stared each other down, they've never seen another girl's groin before (aside for their own sisters) and were somewhat intrigued by them. Leah blushed as she truly looked at Ruby.

Suddenly, even Ruby grew anxious. "Okay. This is a little awkward." She said as she lowered herself to being right on top of Leah, mounted over her. "Let's… do this."

She moved her hand till it was about where Leah had her hand, lining up with the spot where it entered her. She then proceeded to slide her finger directly into Leah without first warming her up the way she did. Leah didn't mind though. Ruby began to insert her finger deeper into Leah over and over, watching her eyes turn watery as she progressed. For her first time doing this, she was exceptionally good.

Leah was so wet from the actions taking place, it was really easy for Ruby to slide her fingers into her since she was so well lubricated. Leah put her hands around Ruby's ass and held her as Ruby began to push Leah to her limit. Ruby lowered herself till she was within breathing distance of Leah's face. She kissed and smooched her the way she did a moment ago, finger fucking Leah as hard as she could.

Leah rocked back and forth, around on her little spot where she laid as Ruby continued to wreck her pussy. Leah soon grew incapable of holding back an orgasm the way Ruby could. Everything was so exciting to her that she couldn't hold on any longer, and she bucked her hips around as Ruby continued to go. Her hands gripped Ruby's ass tight and almost sank her nails into them like claws as she orgasmed.

When she was completely spent, Ruby stopped entirely, giving the poor Kazuno a break. As Leah laid panting for air, Ruby smiled, knowing she did good. She laid herself down on top of Leah staring into her bright pink eyes.

"Did… did I do good?" Ruby asked.

Leah smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Yeah… that was great." Leah pulled Ruby's face down so she could kiss her. The two laid there on the floor while anime continued to play in the background. The show was in the middle of some fight scene in the desert against your Stereotypical Islamic bad guys while brightly colored magical girl characters blew them up.

Weird show.

It didn't matter to them since Ruby and Leah were embracing each other. Ruby moved her hips against Leah's as they kissed long and hard. They've found what they've been looking for, more accurately they've found who they were looking for.

"I love you Leah." Ruby said broke away from Leah's face.

Leah smiled. "I love you too."

 _Bags hit the ground in the distance._

Suddenly they both panicked, hearing what sounded like a purse or some other large bag being dropped on the floor.

"Shit." Leah said.

"My mom's home." Ruby replied as she jumped off of Leah and picked up her pants. Leah quickly did the same with her shorts and hastily put them back on. When they were done, they forgot to put their panties back on.

"Shit!" Leah hissed as she suddenly picked them both up and flung them across the room out of sight as the suddenly stuck to the wall behind them, just in time for Ruby's mother to open the door.

"Hey you two." Her mom said as she peeked in. She was basically the older version of Dia without the mole and shorter hair. "What are you two doing still up?"

"Uhhh. You know, uhhh." Ruby panicked, fearing she might've known something was up.

"Watching anime." Leah responded, sweating profusely.

"What's going on?" She asked the two.

"Its uh… hot in here." Ruby replied.

Her mother looked puzzled. "The AC has been on all… wait, no that's right it's broke isn't it?" she groaned. "Never trust a Mexican to fix your broken appliances. Damnit." she groaned. "Well anyway, I picked up some Whattaburger if you want." she said as she walked back over to the living room, closing the door behind her.

The two breathed a sigh of relief as she left. Leah laid back in relief. "Oh shit that was close."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah. That was." The panties that were stuck to the wall suddenly fell off the wall and hit the ground.

The two laughed as they saw that unfold. "We should probably put those back on."

"Maybe we should put some dry ones back on." Ruby replied.

After they ate their dinner, the two decided it was time to sleep. Leah laid in Ruby's bed beside her. They both stayed huddled together, sleeping peacefully until morning. Not knowing what dominoes they just set in motion.

…

 **A/N yeah… yeah I have no idea why I'm doing this. Oh wait, yes I do. Because there are basically no RubyLeah or SarahDia fics to be heard of, aside for a couple.**

 **This story is definitely earning that M rating. Eventually Sarah and Dia will get together too… eventually. It'll be a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean they seem closer?" Dia asked Sarah.

The two older sisters sat together at the diner near their school. Dia invited Leah's older sister over to have lunch. They were eating what was essentially a knock off version of Whataburger, with more vegetables than was honestly needed.

It had been about a week since Leah and Ruby suddenly became as close as two friends should be getting. Leah in fact was trying to spend the summer down in the Kurosawa household to spend more time with her 'friend.'

Everyone knew they were a little more than that, but they didn't know the extent. Sarah and Dia were simply the two unlucky ones who now had to sit back and figure out what they were going to do now. Sarah and Dia were both wearing their usual non school clothes.

"I mean, those two seem to really…" Sarah paused for a moment. "Like each other. I know they were pretty close when we performed back in Hakodate, but now it seems like…"

"They've suddenly made a huge jump." Dia noted.

"Yeah. A bit like that." Sarah replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe we should talk to them, or something?"

Dia groaned. "I don't want to do that." she replied. "If they really are… in love, like that. I don't really think we should get between that." she reluctantly stated.

"Please don't say it like that." Sarah groaned in response. "The last thing I want running through my head is my little sister potentially doing… err… that."

Dia suddenly got defensive. "Implying my sister is doing, that." putting emphasis on the word 'that.'

"Well no, not exactly. I'm just saying that-"

"You did." Dia almost yelled standing up from her seat. She was beginning to get extremely defensive about her younger sister. Sarah sighed, realizing the wasn't any winning with Dia.

"Alright super sister, calm down. No reason to make a scene." she told her. Dia sat back down.

"Okay fine. But what? Stalk them around, see what they're up to?" Dia asked, trying to figure out a plan.

"No. Leah knows when I'm following her. And I'm guessing Ruby would probably know if you were trying to keep tabs on her." Sarah replied.

"She usually does." Dia groaned as she bit into her knockoff Whataburger. "So what now?"

Sarah finished off her fries. "I don't know. We could always just not give them any space and just hang out with them all the time."

Dia's head officially hit the table. "That sounds like a shitty idea." she lifted her head back up just in time to see the power couple themselves, Leah and Ruby, walking up on them.

"Hiya sis." Ruby said to her older sister. Leah was standing next to her, practically clinging on to her arm.

"Hey Ruby." Dia replied. "What brings you two here?"

"Leah wanted see what Uchiura was like for real." Ruby exclaimed, squeezing Leah. She turned to her and then proceeded to begin talking as new lovers normally do… overly compensating to let the world know, yet at the same time get all surprised when people ask them to stop politely before they make a huge scene.

Dia saw how she reacted with Leah in her arms. She sighed as she realised she would have to get on with the hard question soon. "Uhh, Ruby i have question for you." Ruby was too preoccupied with Leah to even know Dia was talking to her at this point. "Ruby." She called out again. This time, she did notice. "Ruby i need to ask you a question."

"What is it sis?" Ruby replied.

Dia looked to Sarah, who only replied with a look. The same look that always screams 'you got yourself into that mess.'

"Ruby do you… really like Leah?" She asked, trying to avoid outright asking her if she was a lesbian right to her face. This would be some pretty uncharted waters for Dia (and Sarah for that matter). Ruby's never really shown romantic interest in anyone before, not even Hanamaru got this kinda attention. And Leah's never really had friends aside for her sister, so it's obvious Sarah wouldn't know what to do either.

Ruby of course, misinterpreted her question. "What? Of course I like Leah. She's my friend. We made you our song."

"And i appreciate that, but, no that's not what i meant." Dia clarified.

Sarah eventually decided to get involved. "No i think she means to ask you is…" Even she paused. "Are you… in love with my sister?"

Suddenly it dawned upon both of them what she just asked. "Wait, you, uh… what?" Ruby short circuited. Leah jumped to her side, catching her before she could completely faint from embarrassment of being asked that. She recomposed herself before answering that question. "Well i mean."

"Ruby." Dia spoke up, inciting sudden fear into her.

"Uh, well." Ruby tried to avoid actually answering that question, simply because it was too uncomfortable for her. Neither of them had thought of what to do IF they were ever found out, or rather they were planning ahead as if they weren't. The two did have plans, but that was for Leah, then Ruby would more or less just come along for the ride, or perhaps the other way around, and that's not meant in a sexual kinda way (contrary to what is inevitably popular belief.)

"That's kind of a…" Leah paused. She tried to think of an answer on the go.

"Just tell us straight up, are you two in a… relationship, with each other?" Dia asked.

Leah and Ruby both turned beet red. Of course they were, that didn't mean they were gonna say that. Ruby turned to her girlfriend. "Guess we don't have a choice." Ruby turned back to her sister. "Uh… yeah. Me and Leah are…" She kept pausing since she had no idea how to go about talking about this. "We are… *gulp* in a relationship now." She said so confidently.

Dia and Sarah seemed less concerned than they normally would. "Is that it?" Sarah asked.

Ruby got mad. "No! I'm in love with her!" she practically screamed. Leah blushed as Ruby proclaimed her love for her out loud. "I love Leah and that's final." she told them. Leah covered her face the best she could to avoid embarrassment as much as possible.

Now Dia and Sarah seemed a little shocked by that response. "Ruby… you're never like this." Dia noticed her sudden shift in attitude and personality. "What's gotten into you."

Ruby resisted the urge to accidentally blurt out 'Leah' and give away all their secrets right there. "Nothing. I just…" she suddenly calmed down realizing she just went way overboard with her reaction. "I just really like Leah." she changed her answer to like instead of Love.

"Well Ruby I'm glad of that but…" Dia paused. Ruby sat down at the table with them as Leah did the same. Dia looked at her face as she moped around. "Ruby." she sighed. "You deserve Leah.".she told her. Ruby's face suddenly lit up with those words.

Sarah seemed confused at first. "Hold on a minute here-"

"Ruby I'm fine with it. Guess I won't tell mom." She admitted.

"Really!?" Ruby got excited. Even Leah's face changed quite a bit. She was normally quiet, but now she was happy celebrating with Ruby.

"Okay you two calm the hell down." Sarah told them. "You're making a huge scene already. You'll attract some unnecessary attention."

Dia saw something off in another table, or rather she saw someone, watching them. Dia suddenly jumped to her feet realizing who they were. It was Mari and Yoshiko.

"Hey. What the hell? Why are you two here?" Dia called out to them.

Yoshiko, realizing she was caught suddenly hopped up onto the table. She got into her signature fallen angel pose and began her sudden monologue, attempting to give Mari a second to run. Of course Mari didn't run, because it was more entertaining to watch Yoshiko.

"Ahh. I see my little minions have seen through our shroud of cloaking darkness during our reconnaissance mission. Now I must depart, for my other demons call for me." she attempted to backflip off the table and sprint off, but she failed and wound up faceplanting.

Leah immediately grabbed her and held her down. Mari didn't even try to run, she sat there as Dia grabbed her by the shirt. "Mari." she growled.

Mari, still smiling. "It's joke." she smiled and gave her usual thumbs up.

"Why are you here?" Dia got pissed.

"Following you." Mari smiled.

"Why?!"

"Me and Kanan were bored, ran into Yoshiko. Then found you." Mari told her. "We learned quite a few new things today, ehhhh Ruby?" she asked the redhead.

Upon hearing that, she retreated by Leah, as if she were going to do anything. Mari began laughing.

"Come out Kanan." she called. Dia heard a rustling from a Bush behind them as she turned around to see who it was.

From behind Dia and Sarah. Literally, right behind where they were sitting, Kanan suddenly appeared from a bush wearing a Ghillie Suit, hiding in the Bush.

"What the hell?" Everyone but Mari cried out.

"How long has she been there?" Sarah asked.

Kanan sighed. "Basically the whole time." Kanan admitted. She obviously wanted no part of this, but being Mari's closest friend, she had basically no say in it anymore.

"Well it's settled then. Dia, you're gonna help us show Sarah around town so Ruby and Leah can go and make out behind the dumpster." Mari cheered for herself.

Dia's grasp tightened as even Sarah suddenly got involved. "Say that again. I dare you." Dia told her as she became defensive of her little sister.

"It's joke." Mari replied.

With Mari distracting their sisters, Leah started pulling Ruby away from the situation. "Let's go." Leah told her.

Ruby nodded as Kanan provided cover for them to escape, blocking Sarah and Dia's view of the two. It was obvious that Mari, Yoshiko and Kanan's plan was to get the two away from Dia and Sarah. Why? Who knows. All they knew now was it was their cue to skedaddle.

As Ruby and Leah made their escape, Dia and Sarah were about to gang up on Mari for saying such fuckery. Kanan managed to stop the brawl before it could begin and pulled Dia and Sarah away from them.

"Alright you two. Chill, you know Mari's just kinda stupid." Kanan told them, it was at that moment Yoshiko got back up from her moment of being unconscious.

"That's no reason for her to-" Dia and Sarah were both cut off by Kanan being the voice of reason.

"Relax. Besides, Ruby and Leah already took off because of you two. You probably scared them off."

"What?!" the two older sisters almost screamed.

"And now you're our hostage." Mari told them as she grabbed them both by the wrist. "Come on Dia, admit it. It would be so cute to see you two hook up just like Ruby and Leah just did."

"What?!" the cried out again.

Yoshiko finally came all the way back around and went into full fallen angel mode. "I must ascend now. Begin my true mission." she said as she leaped up onto the roof of the building.

Dia and Sarah watched as Yoshiko left them behind to do whatever it is she was doing. "What is she doing?" Mari asked.

"Wait. You don't even know?" Dia asked her.

Mari raised up her shoulders, signaling she had no clue.

"Of course you don't." Dia sighed. "Where did Ruby and leah go anyway?"

xxx

"So that was close." Ruby sighed as she sat down on the floor with her computer.

"Yeah. I thought for sure your sister was onto us." Leah replied making sure to lock the doors behind them. "So. Are you ready?" Leah asked sitting next to her.

Ruby nodded her head. "Let's watch some porn."

Ruby and Leah made it back to the Kurosawa household completely unnoticed by their sisters. Her mother was out doing something with her dad, and Dia and Sarah were essentially Mari's hostage for what would inevitably be the rest of the day.

The plan was for them to watch some lesbian porn for an hour or so, get accustomed to what is normally expected from it, then replicate it best they could IRL with each other. That was the plan anyway. They didn't know what they were getting into… and they had NO idea how kinky it can actually get.

They were about to learn that lesson the hard way.

"Okay. Here we go." Ruby typed _lesbian sex_ into the search bar and kinda hoped something simple would come up.

They were immediately greeted by about 1000000 responses, all of them on the first page linked to porn sites (except the 5th one, because it was some dumbassed Buzzfeed article.)

"Wow." Leah said without meaning to. "That's a lot."

"2 girls finger bang each other." Ruby read aloud.

"Like what we did? Right?" Leah asked.

"2 girls fuck hard, loud or… orgasm?"

Suddenly Ruby was having second thoughts. "Uh… maybe we should just try the 1st one?" Leah suggested. "Or. That one." she pointed to a random video.

Ruby clicked on it and was greeted by a video of 2 girls in matching Red and Black leather outfits.

"Oh. Maybe it's like a Live?" Ruby thought aloud. She saw the outfits and immediately thought it was an idol costume.

"Yeah?" Leah nervously replied.

They watched for a solid 30 seconds before they started doing some crazy assed shit. Ruby and Leah both were suddenly taken back by the sight of a large pink banana shaped object being forced inside the vagina of the girl in black.

"Oh God…" Ruby exclaimed.

"Why is she doing that?" Leah asked herself.

"Is that what you're supposed to do? With… boys?" Ruby and Leah were both hilariously sheltered as kids. Ruby definitely more, but both of them sheltered no less.

After couple more moments, the video jumped to another cut. This time the one in black was smacking the one in red's ass with a paddle hard enough for it to turn red.

Ruby immediately clicked on a random video. "Okay. Not that video." she chuckled nervously. "How about this one?"

As the video started up. It was a couple of blondes lying on bed, the action had already started I guess. One of the women was on her back while the other was licking her vaginal area.

Ruby slammed the computer screen shut.

"Okay… maybe we're in a little too far over our heads." Ruby said to herself. "I didn't realize we'd have to get so disgusting to do this. Oh God what's wrong with us?" Ruby started going off on herself.

Leah watched as Ruby slowly spiralled out of control. She didn't know what to do at that point, Ruby was going insane from having her innocent and pure mind warped over the course of a few seconds, yet she too had her own innocence destroyed. She was having the same internal reaction as Ruby's external.

She watched as Ruby suddenly regretted every single bad thing she's done in her life. Leah tried to get a grip as she grabbed a hold of Ruby's shoulder and yanked her down to the ground.

Ruby looked into Leah's eyes as she pulled her down. She could tell Leah was having a similar reaction, but was doing a better job at controlling herself. She could handle herself. "Ruby." she told her. "You know I love you. We're not weird. We're just different. We don't have to go to the extremes if we don't want to."

Leah's calm composer brought Ruby down a few notches. Ruby slowly sat back down as Leah kissed her. When the two broke away, Ruby was calm again.

"Okay…" Ruby slowly said to her lover. Leah opened the laptop back up and clicked play on the porno again as she scooted closer to her girlfriend, placing her hand onto her thigh. Ruby slowly watched on with Leah as she rested her head onto her shoulder.

Sure whatever they were watching was going to be, well, weird for them considering how new to it they were, but at least they were romantically and awkwardly watching it together.

 _xxx about 20 minutes of porn later xxx_

Ruby closed out the 6 separate tabs of porn and breathed a slight sigh of relief. Leah and Ruby sat as close together as they could, slowly but surely being put into the mood for sex.

Both of the hearts were pumping faster than a Shelby GT. It made them nervous and insecure, knowing goddamn well what they could be doing.

"So Ruby… wanna try some of that out?" Leah asked.

Ruby hesitantly responded. "Well I mean. My mom's not gonna be home for a couple more hours, and our sisters got dragged off with Kanan and Mari." she breathed heavily trying to calm down. "Okay. Let's do this."

Ruby started with something simple. She did what she'd been doing with Leah for a while, kissing for a while. She pulled her face close and shot her tongue into her mouth, allowing them to make contact. After a few moments, Leah pulled Ruby down as she slid off Ruby's skirt.

Ruby suddenly stopped. "Wait." she told her. "I think we should… get… uh… get naked (A/N I accidentally wrote that as baked at first.)"

Leah blushed. "Well… okay." she broke away from Ruby as she sat on her knees, stripping away her shirt. Ruby did the same until they were both down to their underwear. "Alright… here goes nothing I guess." Leah told herself as she unhooked her A-Cup bra. She continued to shield herself until Ruby was finished unhooking hers.

Ruby set her bra down as she went to slide her panties off. Leah tried following suit, but got nervous as she got her hands into them. After a few solid seconds, Ruby's hands came in and helped her out.

Leah looked up into the Kurosawa's green eyes as she helped pull her panties off. And here it was, they were both butt naked. Ruby stood up, taking Leah's hand so she would too.

"Holy crap…" Leah said to herself as she looked over Ruby's barren body.

Ruby looked over hers as well, inspecting it like she were a car. Not just any car, but a fucking nice one. Like the 4 barrel carburetor and 327 engine, 1967 Chevrolet Impala in shiny black, I don't like Chevy to any extent, but I fucking love the '67 Impala. Wait… getting back on track.

"Well, would you look at that. You shaved." Leah joked, looking at Ruby's now barren crotch.

Ruby giggled nervously. "Well you did complain about it so…" she trailed off again "Uh. Leah, I'm cold." Ruby admitted.

Leah was too. "Yeah same here." She grabbed Ruby and pulled her close. "Lets stay warm with each other."

With that corny assed pickup line out of the way, Ruby felt warmer knowing Leah was just as afraid of this as she was. Ruby slowly brought Leah down to the ground, laying herself on top of her, slowly kissing the whole time.

Ruby broke away from Leah's face and began laying kisses on all of her body, pecking away at every single spot she felt comfortable, slowly descending down her body. She stopped at her nipples, sucking on them like a baby as Leah let out an audible moan.

The redhead giggled while sucking as she made her way down again, licking various parts of her abdomen until reaching her destination. Leah knew what Ruby was going for and obliged by lifting up her knees and positioning them so that her thighs would be on either side of Ruby's head.

Leah noticed how she stopped as Ruby was prone in front of her pussy. "Uh. Ruby."

Ruby didn't react at all, she was just staring her down.

Leah simply sighed. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Ruby's face suddenly became determined as she plunged her face into Leah's nether regions, taking a mouthful of the Kazuno's pussy. Leah arched her back as she almost screamed at the feeling of Ruby's tongue coming in contact with her.

She moaned loudly as Ruby began her blitzkrieg of the mouth. Leah tossed and turned around as Ruby went full throttle, ignoring how scared she was to do this, and the sudden taste of vagina.

Leah being so new to this couldn't take the feeling anymore as she suddenly came harder than she ever did, squeezing Ruby's head tight as she orgasmed.

As the poor Kazuno flopped back onto the ground, she panted heavily knowing that Ruby just got a taste of Leah in every sense the term. Ruby crawled her way back to Leah's face as she planted a wet kiss onto her lips. "So Leah. How'd I do?" she asked.

Leah was to busy trying to catch her breathe after that to answer immediately. "Well… that was intense, so there's that."

Ruby smiled as she knew her work was done. Leah, still laying on her back, began to plant kisses all across Ruby's face and neck as Ruby crawled forward for easier access by Leah, positioning herself so Leah could eat her out. Ruby crawled on top of Leah's head and stuffed her crotch right into Leah's face. Leah wasted no time at all beginingh her assault.

She wrapped her hands around Ruby's hips and did her thing as best she could. Ruby tried her best to hide her moans of pleasure. "Mnnnn. Leah…" She moaned out.

Leah sucked Ruby's clit as hard as she could as Ruby leaned forward, moving her hips uncontrollably as Leah did what she did best, make Ruby happy. As Ruby moved her hips back and forth, Leah continued to go full ham, decimating the insides of her with her tongue as she enjoyed an all you can eat buffet of Kurosawa.

Leah knew she had to top what Ruby did to her somehow, so with her hands around Ruby's waist, she stuck one of her fingers right into Ruby's butt, causing her to suddenly jump up. With her other hand, she began to finger her while still performing cunniligus. Ruby suddenly reach her climax without much warning as she cried out in pleasure, squirting onto Leah's face and then collapsing down onto the ground, nearly crushing Leah.

As she slowly climbed off of her, she panted softly. "Leah…" She suddenly noticed the large amounts of lady cum on her face. She rushed to her side panicking. "Oh shit, Leah. I'm so sorry. Oh shit, i'm sorry i didn't mean to do that i just…" She was suddenly cut off by Leah kissing her right then and there.

"Oh shut up… that just means i did my job right." Leah told her as she shoved her back to the ground. Ruby, now on her back, was at Leah's mercy. "Now. i got an idea, since we can reach climax by touching ourselves with our fingers, it stands to reason we could do the same thing with our… ahem, nether regions too, right?"

"What?" Ruby had no idea where she was going with this one. Leah didn't bother to explain as she lifted one of Ruby's legs up and slid her own leg underneath it, pulling their hips together. Ruby watched as the distance between their sexes got smaller and smaller. "Leah?" Ruby asked.

Without any warning, Leah thrusted herself forward as their clits made a sudden squishing noise. Ruby let out a moan as Leah began to move her hips back and forth on her girlfriend's. "Oh God yes…" Leah moaned out as she steadily humped Ruby's pussy. She quickly began to pick up the pace, as she couldn't handle going slowly anymore.

The wet and hot feeling of Ruby's pussy on her own made Leah unbearably horny as she pumped herself against Ruby hard. The redhead let out a lot all of her passion filled moans as loud as she could. It was a new feeling for the Kurosawa as she had never experienced something so pleasurable before.

As Leah got further along, she reached down and pinned her lover's shoulders down as she asserted her dominance over her. Ruby reached out to Leah's ass and held on tight, squeezing them as hard as she could as it was all she could do anymore. She bucked her hips alongside Leah's movements out of pure instinct.

Leah's thrusts soon grew hard and fast as her whole vagina flew up and down the length of Ruby's, their clits brushed by one another frequently, and often multiple times a second. Ruby sudden;y reached her climax again she squirted once more unto the Kazuno sister. This was all the stimulation Leah needed to kick herself into overdrive as she clawed Ruby's shoulders and went the extra mile, gritting her teeth as she finally reached her own climax.

Leah collapsed on top of Ruby as she was now depleted of energy. The two breathed heavily into each other's arms.

"We just did that." Leah told her.

"No… i think you just did that." Ruby replied, wrapping her arms around Leah for a hug. Their breasts fit right into one another's as she embraced her lover.

"Not gonna lie. I would love to do this everyday." Leah laughed as she rolled onto Ruby's side, still being held by the redhead.

"Well. Let's hope you can stay here, then maybe we can." The Kurosawa giggled as she told her this.

The two laughed uncontrollably as they finally ended this session with a kiss, holding it as long as they can.

Unbeknownst to them, a lurker was outside their window, watching everything since the cunniligus. A certain fallen angel just spied something she didn't want to see as she hid away from sight face was bright red as the feather in her bun fell out. "Oh god… What the fuck?" Yoshiko said to herself. She felt her panties were moist, but she shook her head around knowing that was wrong. "Oh shit. I gotta get outta here. I'll Mari literally anything else." She told herself as she took off running.

Her day just got turned upside down.

xxx

"Well mom?" Ruby asked her mother.

The Kurosawa's mother sat there, contemplating her answer. Ruby just got done explaining to her parents why Leah should be allowed to stay there. Every little detail (That they agreed on telling them.) Leah was transferring to their school in an attempt to be with her friend, be that battle buddy that Dia could no longer be since she was graduating.

"Well Ruby…" She thought out loud.

Her father made his opinion known. "Personally. I don't have much of a problem with it. It's up to your mom now."

She sighed for moment. "Both of your sisters are fine with this? Dia's not gonna complain that she has another girl taking her room?" Ruby shook her head.

"No, Dia's perfectly fine with it. I already asked her."

"And your dad doesn't need you in the shop back home, or your sister?" Her mother asked Leah.

She cleared her throat. "If that were the case, I wouldn't have come all this way, would i have?"

She sighed. "Guess not. Fine. You can stay here." She admitted defeat.

Ruby and Leah began cheering in celebration as the redhead grabbed Leah and started hugging her tight.

"Hold on you two." She told them. "Leah. If you're gonna live here too, that means you follow the same rules everyone else does." She told her. "Got that?"

Leah nodded.

"Good."

Her father stood up to stretch. "Alright you two, run along now. I got stuff to be doing again." He stretched out in exhaustion.

Ruby and Leah both took off running into some other part of the house. Her mother sighed as she realized what she's just done. "Great. Now we got another mouth to feed." She complained.

"Relax. I'm certain she's not gonna be a handful like Dia was. Besides, she's basically already an adult like Ruby." Her husband replied.

"No, that's not really my concern. What if they do something stupid?"

"How stupid?" He asked.

"I don't know, get arrested, get involved in drugs?" She legitimately didn't know a thing about Leah besides that she was also a school idol. She had legitimate concerns.

"Ruby? Arrested? I'd be more likely to believe she were having sex in our house before that. Look at her. You've seen her grow up too. She's as innocent as a kindergartener… honestly kinda acts like one a lot." He told her ironically.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. I guess you're right then."

"Come on. Let's gather the kids, take them out to dinner or something." He told her.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked.

He smiled. "Knew there was a reason we got married. Let's go." He said pulling her to her feet. Today marked the start of the next chapter in their life, and boy it was going to be an interesting one.


	3. A New Toy

**A New Toy**

Sitting at a table at of the fast food joint of, you guessed it, Whataburger, were two high school graduates. Dia had finished high school the week earlier, and Sarah had finished the week after her, and the two were celebrating the old fashioned way, by eating Cheeseburgers from a greasy burger joint.

Sarah was down in Numazu for mostly personal reasons. In other words, spying on Leah from afar. Of course she did have legitimate reason to be here, she wouldn't have gotten clearance from her father to spend on a plane ticket and miss work otherwise. She was here because she needed somewhere to stay while she attempted to get into a college in Tokyo.

Funny enough, Dia was trying to get into the same school, however it was for a different major. Sarah was going for a Business major with a what is basically the equivalent of a minor in the culinary arts, she was trying to help her father out and open up a new restaurant to work in.

Dia, on the other hand, was going for more of a boring sounding, yet infinitely more rewarding if used correctly major, Politics. She was going to try and use her experience as the student body president for 3 years as a means of potentially getting somewhere important, ie high level politician. In other words, 6.7 Metric Fucktons of cash. (Converted to imperial, that's probably 147,000 Shitloads worth of money.)

Onto the table itself, Sarah had a chicken sandwich while Dia just ate a large order of fries. Sarah seemed more concerned about her little sister more than actually getting into college.

"How has my sister been?" Sarah asked.

"Same old, same old I guess. She doesn't talk much to anyone except for Ruby." Dia replied eating a fry. "I haven't been home a lot lately, so I guess you'd have to ask her."

"But I don't want her to know I'm even here right now." Sarah explained. "So long as my beings here is secret from her, she wouldn't change her daily routine. If she knows I'm watching her, she's going to clam backup and then I'll never know if she's truly okay."

Dia sighed. "Yeah I know that feeling. I'd be pretty worried about Ruby if she left home… come to think of it, i'm not gonna be able to keep an eye on Ruby from Tokyo." Dia groaned. "Damnit, whatever. Anyway, how do you expect to remain hidden from her if you have to stay at my place until tomorrow when we go to the college anyway."

"Not till tomorrow, I thought we were going tonight?!" Sarah asked.

"No, didn't you read the text I sent you. We moved it tomorrow." Dia replied.

"Damnit, why aren't we going tonight?" Sarah asked getting mad.

"Because my dad isn't driving us anymore." Dia replied.

"Why not? He agreed to do it a month ago?" Sarah was getting pissed. She came all this way, rode the damn bus to a greasy short order shack only to be told she wasn't going to be going anywhere until tomorrow.

"Because he figures I'm adult and I should drive myself there. He's making me take us both up there."

Sarah seemed puzzled. "Wait. You have a driver's license? No, better question, will your dad let us take the Ridgeline?"

"Yes, and no." Dia replied to both questions.

"Wait. So how the hell are we getting to Tokyo then? Train?" Sarah asked.

Dia sighed as she smiled, realizing she was about to blow Sarah's mind away.

"Actually, I'm driving us there in a 2002 Ford F-250." Dia told her. Sarah stopped, dumbfounded by what she just said. "Mari's dad gave us one of his trucks in exchange for a free spaghetti dinner at the old Himekawa Restaurant on 71st."

Sarah sat back down in her chair as she put her jaw back into her skull. "What?"

"Yeah I know… fucking rich white people." Dia and Sarah both giggled lightly at her commentary of the situation.

Sarah returned to her usual straight face. "Okay, so what. Now we use an American import to drive to Tokyo, and in the process pow through so much gas getting there, spend a the night up there then come back?" She asked.

"Yeah, basically." Dia replied laughing a little. "You know what. Maybe going to college with you won't be that bad. I mean if Ruby and Leah get along so well, maybe we'll become best friends too?" She joked.

"Yeah… Wait, what?" Sarah suddenly realized the implications of that sentence. "Wait, hold on a minute-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Dia tried to defend herself.

"Well when you compare us to our sister-"

"That's not what i was implying. Besides, it's probably just a phase the two will grow out of, and then they'll be normal again like the rest of… wow, that didn't come out right." Dia stopped before she dug her grave any deeper.

"Implying my sister's not normal?" Dia accidently pressed Sarah's overly-defensive sister button.

"Well Leah's probably the one who started it."

"What?!" Sarah got pissed real quick.

"Think about it, you basically sheltering her her whole life probably made her want to branch out and try experimenting with Ruby." Dia suddenly realized again what she was unintentionally implying with her statement. "Damnit, no that's not what i meant."

"So they are doing something up there!" Sarah accused her.

"No they're not damnit. Ruby would never go so far as to- wait, why am i even having this discussion with you?" Dia stopped. "We've been over this already haven't we?"

"Apparently not since you keep implying-"

"You're the one who started it!" Dia retaliated before she could go any further.

"Well stop bringing it up and maybe we won't be in this mess!" Sarah replied.

Before their argument could get much more heated, the sounds of a giggling american could be heard from behind them. Dia slowly turned around to realize Mari was recording the whole interaction.

"Wow. Sounds to me like you two are perfect for each other." Mari jokingly told them as she stood up from her chair. "You know, i think your lesbian little sisters would love to know their big sis's want a 4 way so bad." She told them as she began playing with her phone.

Sarah and Dia both shifted their murdergaze from each other to Mari.

"You have 3 seconds to delete all of that." Dia told her as she slammed her hands onto her table.

"And i'm sending it-" Before Mari could even finish her sentence, she had Dia's hand around her neck. She dropped her phone onto the table to reveal she was only playing SIF. "It's joke girls… i didn't actually record you two…" She started making gagging noises as Sarah suddenly joined the choke out. "Wow… i didn't know the both of you were an S…"

"If we kill her, can i be the one to feed her corpse to my dog?" Sarah asked.

"Deal."

"Wait… before you kill me… maybe i should let Kanan know… i'm over here…" Mari tried telling them.

"Where is she?" Dia asked.

"On her way over to your place to look for you…" Mari replied. "I mean you were supposed to come get the truck from me so… uhh." She obviously saw her escape plan behind them. "Maybe the Mikan lover will explain?"

"SMOKE BOMB!" Someone shouted from behind the two as a plume of white smoke filled the area. Dia and Sarah bent over coughing, releasing Mari. Chika came over and grabbed Mari's wrist, pulling her from the smokescreen and off to safety, away from the two violent sisters.

"To the Ohara Family Hotel!" Mari shouted as she coughed up whatever shit was in her throat.

As the smoke cleared, Dia groaned to herself. "Goddamnit… she needs to stop shipping her friends."

"Am i really your friend?" Sarah asked as she finished wiping smokescreen off her face.

"Not really, but we now have a common enemy." Dia sighed. "Sorry about that. Want to go kill Mari?" Dia asked.

Sarah nodded. "Let's go fuck her up." she replied grabbing what was left of her food.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ruby!" Her mother called for her.

The day so far was pretty much the same as any other day, with her mother doing some form of housework and Ruby and Leah chillin in the living room doing… whatever it is they do when they're not having hardcore sex in the bathroom… or in Ruby's room… or in the backyard… or in the (you get the fucking picture.)

Today they were being exceptionally daring, or stupid depending on how you look at it. The kitchen was adjacent to the living room and was separated by nothing more than a single wall that might as well have been made of toilet paper.

They were pressing their luck, or just trying to see how high their Stealth stats were. Apparently they let it level up pretty high since they were making out completely undetected by Ruby's mother.

A Level 100 Sneak dovahkiin.

Ruby had Leah pinned against the wall, arms around her back as the two smooched away their day. Sure it's probably not that hard to get away with it, but that doesn't excuse the level of sneak they both had.

This had been going on for a couple of minutes for a while before her mother called out for her.

"Yes mom!" Ruby replied, breaking away from Leah.

"Can you come help me for a moment." she asked her.

Ruby looked into Leah's eyes. "I'll be right back." she told her. Leah reached forward and planted a kiss on her as she nodded in response. "Coming mom!" she took off running toward her mother to quickly see what she needed. "Yes mom?"

"Have you seen your sister around lately. She seems to have vanished." she asked her daughter.

Ruby looked around for a moment. "Uh? I don't know." she replied genuinely. "Maybe she's hanging out with Mari and the others like usual."

Her mother sighed. "Damnit. Why does she always do that? I need her around every once in a while, but nooo. She just has to go out-"

"Mom… you're venting again." Ruby quietly told her. Her mom took a deep breath as she calmed herself.

"No… you're right. I don't need to get mad at your sister, she is going to be going to college soon, so i'm not going to have her around for much longer i suppose." She sighed to herself.

Ruby comforted her mother. "You know, you'll still have me and Leah around."

"I know but… well your sister is kinda more…" She paused for a moment before realizing she had to say it at some point. "Well you're a big girl now, so don't get too offended when i say this, but your sister is more of an asset than you are. More helpful and more productive and more-"

"I get it mom…" Ruby replied. She stopped smiling. "Way to rip the bandaid off."

Her mother tried to cheer her up. "Ah don't worry sweetie, i still love you with all of my heart. It's just… i don't think i'm ready to say goodbye to one of my children just yet and… i know you won't be long after her."

Leah suddenly appeared behind them. "Hey uhm…" Leah was behind them softly trying to get their attention. She clearly was accustomed to letting Sarah do all the talking for her, since she could barely say anything to her host mother. She tried to clear her throat to sound louder. "Uh, ma'am i-"

"Leah, we've been through this already. You can still call me mom if that's-"

"No, that's…" Leah cut her off, already knowing how that was going to go down. "No. Kanan is at the front door."

"What?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. She is wondering where Dia is." She explained.

Mama Kurosawa groaned loudly as she made her way over to the front door, leaving Leah and Ruby alone. As she left, Ruby grinned at Leah. "So uh… that thing came in the mail today, want to try it when my mom leaves?"

Leah blushed. "Oh my God, we might not have time today if-"

"She's going to leave us behind." Ruby explained.

"How do you know that?" Leah replied.

"Because i've lived with her all my life, i know what she's going to do." Ruby jokingly explained. Sure enough, she came back to them looking slightly annoyed.

"Okay, i'm going to go out with Kanan to hunt down your sister. You two don't make a mess of anything while i'm gone." She explained as she grabbed her shoes.

Ruby smiled. "Okay mom, see you when you get back." As her mother left, following Kanan out the door, she couldn't help but laugh as Leah groaned. "Told ya she was going to leave us here."

"Just shut up…" Leah groaned. If she were the type of girl to break the 4th wall, there'd probably be a joke about Lazy Writing being used as a plot device to artificially advance the already non existent plot being made here, but the writer of this Fanfiction is above that.

Ruby grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her to their room. "Lets go give it a try." She said super excited.

"Hang on Ruby, why now?" Leah asked the redhead.

"Because, we'll never get a better time than now to do this." Ruby replied as she locked the door behind them. She began stripping away her shirt as Leah undid her skirt and tossed them aside.

"I'm so excited for today, specifically today." she exclaimed as she finished stripping away her clothing. Leah started to undo her shorts, clearly not being as hyped as the redhead was.

It was the first time in a couple of weeks that the two got to have some hardcore sex. Most of the time, it's the vanilla, but now that they had the house to themselves, it was time to get freaky. Ruby laid her Saint Snow equivalent down onto her bed, or rather a blanket being used as a bed to keep her actual bed somewhat clean. She quickly yanked her panties off of her and tossed them aside, figuring she wouldn't need them anymore. It was just going to get in the way of her ultimate goal.

"Uhm. Ruby? I'm not so certain anymore about doing this anymore." Leah replied as she was taking her shirt off.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, as she finished taking the hair ties out and letting her hair flow naturally over her shoulders.

"I mean this is gonna hurt right?" Leah replied as she did the same with her hair.

Ruby gulped. "Well… maybe it's like a mental thing?" she replied smiling, hoping for the best. "Besides, no ones home anymore so…"

Leah sighed. "Okay then…" she reached over to the backpack set up next to the bed. "I guess there's no time like the present then." She unzipped the bag and pulled out a single foot and a half long, double ended, vein covered, purple dildo. It was admittedly a little on the girthy side for 2 lesbian virgins first time. "This should be fun." Leah said to herself uncertainty.

Ruby smiled as she stripped what remained of her clothes off, setting them aside as did Leah. Now no clothing stood between the two anymore, no socks, no underwear, and now no hair ties to keep their twintails up. Just them in their natural state. Ruby took the toy with one hand and kept the other around Leah's waist. As Ruby lowered her down she smiled. "Okay then…"

Leah's face was both terrified and excited. If you've ever jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before, knowing damn well your parachute was packed by a 19 year old alcoholic who's been up since 5, that was the face Leah was giving.

Ruby placed the tip against Leah's entrance as Leah pulled the bottle of homemade lube, most likely just baby oil and water, and squirted it on all over.

"How much was that again?" Leah asked her.

"Wasn't too much, it finally came in the mail last night so I hope it's worth the wait." Ruby replied.

Leah spread her legs out more as Ruby began to press it in. It was barely even in before Leah began to have second thoughts. The feeling of the tip pressing into her in an unnatural way caused her to tense up, knowing damn well she was gonna bleed.

"Ruby wait." Leah told her. "I'm scared of losing my actual virginity."

Ruby giggled a little. "Its okay Leah. You can take mine afterwards." she slowly moved up to her face and sat cheek to cheek with her. Ruby positioned the toy right at her entrance and slowly moved it in. Leah began to wince as the didlo made it's way in.

"Stop stop." Leah told her.

Ruby stopped what she was doing and sighed. "Sorry Leah… I know it's scary since this is the first time we've done something like this." Ruby smiled as a thought came into her head. "I think I know how to make this easier on you."

"How?" Leah asked her.

Ruby giggled before planted a kiss onto her lips. Leah was somewhat surprised by her sudden advance, but enjoyed it no less. She closed her eyes as she began to return the smooch

The young Kazuno began to fall into a state of Bliss as she felt her girlfriend's lips on hers. She placed her hand onto Ruby's cheek and held her there. Meanwhile, Ruby used her state of bliss as a means of inserting the dildo into her. As the purple toy made its way into her vagina, she winced in pain.

The sudden feeling of the purple silicone slowly making its way into her caused her to moan, slightly in agony and slightly in pleasure. She kept those moans in Ruby's mouth as she kissed her, swallowing her spit and returning the favor. (Yeah, here we go again with these damn visuals.)

Ruby slid it in as far as it could go as she broke away from Leah, smiling as she stared her down. "See, it's in now."

Leah opened her eyes and looked down between her legs and saw that poor dildo stuck inside her. She audibly gulped as she watched it slowly slide itself out. The extreme virgin tightness in Leah was squeezing it in just the right way, coupled with how lubricated it had become that it was just on its way out. Before it could fly out completely, Ruby grabbed it and slid it back in all the way, this time with less resistance.

"See. Not so bad." Ruby reassured her.

"How would you know?" Leah replied angrily. "You haven't had this thing shoved into you." she told her off harshly.

Ruby smiled gently. "Well, does it still hurt?" she asked.

Leah pouted. "No…" she told her. Truthfully, it had just taken a moment of it being inside of her for her to get used to it. "What's it look like down there anyway?" Leah asked. Ruby smiled as she lifter up Leah's leg and looked at where it had entered.

Her face changed from smiles to almost terror as she tried to reassure herself. "Bloods normal so…"

"There's blood?!" Leah suddenly flipped out as she sat up quickly. Ruby wasn't prepared for Leah to flip out so suddenly that the dildo slipped out of her hands and it shot out of her like anti armor artillery.

"Wait, you're a virgin, so that's supposed to happen." Ruby tried explaining through her limited knowledge. Leah knew she was going to start bleeding when her hymen was broken, but that didn't stop her from being shocked that it actually happened.

"Well why don't you try it out and tell me how it feels huh?" Leah was suddenly getting mad. It was relatively common for Leah to suddenly get mad for almost no explainable reason.

Ruby giggled nervously as she reached for the toy and held it out to Leah. It was slimy and lightly coated in crimson. "Well, uh… here Leah. Try it out on me then?" Ruby tried asking her.

Leah took it from her as she quickly got into position, shoving her down onto the ground as she asserted dominance over her. She didn't give Ruby a chance to prepare as she planted the tip against her entrance and suddenly pressed forward.

"Leah. Hold on a minute, I wasn't this viscous." Ruby pleaded futilely.

Leah gave no warning as she exacted her revenge for stealing her virginity by doing the same to her lover. Ruby arched her back as the dildo very suddenly slammed into her. It tore through her hymen like it was tissue paper and sent a sudden sharp pain through her body. She let out an audible scream before she covered her mouth and tried to muffle her pain as her eyes went glassy.

At first, taking dominance over Ruby turned the Kazuno on, but she soon was taken over by regret as her lover was overcome with pain she caused.

"Oh my God, Ruby I'm so sorry baby." Leah told her as she let go of the toy. It came shooting out of her faster than it did with Leah and bounced off somewhere else in the room. "Please don't hate me." Leah started apologizing quickly for her actions.

Ruby stopped her as her face returned to normal. "Its okay… I can't hate you… that just hurt like hell for a moment there." she reassured.

Leah breathed a sigh of relief. "Well good… I guess it would be pretty awkward if that's how we ended." the two had a small amount of blood dripping from their groins, not uncommon for virgins somewhat terrifying for the both of them.

Ruby bent forward and picked up the dildo again and held it out for a moment for the two to investigate. It was stained here and there with crimson on both sides, and was about as slimy as the xenomorphs in Alien.

"Well that could've been so much worse…" Ruby awkwardly chuckled. "Well, there are two sides of it… want to try it together?" Ruby asked, hoping for her to say no.

"Yes." Leah replied kissing her.

Shit. Ruby thought to herself. It's not that she didn't want to do it, it's just she so suddenly had that thing rammed into her. Leah leaned back and got into a scissoring position as Ruby placed the side that was just in her onto Leah's pussy and did the same with Leah's side onto her own.

"Okay then." she started pushing it into Leah. This time, she had grown used to it, and wasn't squirming like she did the first time. As it made its way as far back as she could, Ruby did the same and began moving her hips forward into it. She squirmed a little, but finally managed to get in all the way.

"Oww…" Ruby said to herself. She tried relaxing herself a bit before continuing. "Okay, ready Leah?"

Leah nodded.

The two did as they normally do for tribbing, but with the toy inside the two of them. They moved back and forth over and over again slowly. The feeling of something inside them was close to overwhelming for them. The two moaned loudly as their brains were filled with the endorphins they so desperately needed.

Their pace quickened as time went by, little by little the wet noises that came from the two grew louder and louder the faster they went. Leah and Ruby both clearly didn't care who heard them if someone walked in the door, their passion was on fire, and they wanted everyone to hear it.

Ruby sat up closer to Leah as she grabbed a hold of her hips as they moved and used it was leverage to go faster and deeper. Leah almost dropped onto her back as the two got harder and more intense.

Leah started to grip the ground as hard as she could, grasping tightly onto the blanket to the were fucking on as she approached her climax. "Fuck… Ruby." she moaned out as Ruby got more intense.

Leah found she could no longer handle it as she suddenly came with explosive force equal to that of the Hiroshima bomb, she laid back and let Ruby do all the thrusting as her body could not regenerate. The redhead did as she was implied to have been instructed and mounted over her, pumping herself harder and faster. She wasn't done yet.

Ruby was in full thrust-a-holic mode as she pumped herself deep into her lover. It was as if she had found her new favourite way to assert her dominance over Leah, being on top simply because she had better stamina. As The Supreme God Emperor Trump once said 'She does not have the stamina.' But unfortunately, Ruby too did not have the stamina needed to go for as long as she needed. She went on for as hard and as fast as she could, but it soon proved futile. With one final push, she held herself as close as she could get with the dildo still inside her against her lover as she finally came.

As her heart rate began to return to normal, she flopped down onto Leah (anyone else beginning to notice a pattern here?).

"Wow Ruby…" Leah said to her as she wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "That was amazing."

Contrary to what Leah may have believed, she was far from done. Ruby got up off of her as she remained in the cowgirl position for a moment with an almost sadistic smile on her face. Leah's heart almost dropped as she realized what was happening. "We're not done yet." The euphoria of her most recent sexual act was taking over Ruby as she took the dildo out of them. She rolled the Kazuno around onto her belly and lifted her hips up into the air. Leah was looking back to see what the actual hell she was doing, but couldn't exactly see anything besides Ruby getting into a similar position.

"Uhh… Ruby what're you-"

She felt the tip of the dildo make contact with her asshole.

"Ruby wait a minute here." She tried to stop her, but it was basically too late. Ruby had her end ready to go as she slammed her ass back into Leah's at full force. Both of the yuri lovers had the full length of the dildo past their sphincters and deep into their colons, kinda like that gerbil did inside of Mr. Slave's colon in that one episode of South Park, only this time there was no animal spirits to guide it out.

Leah cried out in pain as the foreign object went up the wrong pipe. She couldn't see it, but Ruby was making a similar face of regret. She pushed through (literally) as she rocked her hips back and forth into Leah over and over again. Ruby was determined to try something new each and every time they fucked and was hellbent on anal this time. Leah, despite her complaints, did as she was told and rocked her hips back and forth with Ruby's.

"Fuck me…" Leah said to herself as she continued on with the session of anal. "Ruby… warn… me… next time… gahhh!" She cried out as the two reached a very sudden and quick climax. Leah and Ruby both collapsed forward, causing the toy to slip out and land between them. "Ruby… don't ever do that again." Leah told her.

Ruby whimpered her response. "Okay…" the two tried to stand up, but were stopped by the feeling in the assholes. "Okay… that was a bit of a bad idea."

"You think!?" Leah responded. The two sat down as best they could next to one another. "But i'll give you this much… that was fun."

Ruby picked the dirty dildo up off the ground. "But it was the best orgasm we ever had so far, is it not?" Ruby asked her.

Leah smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yeah… it was."

Ruby held the toy out. "Think we should lick it clean?"

Leah's smile quickly disappeared. "That just came out of our-"

"Okay, fairpoint." Ruby replied, cutting off Leah as she set it back down on the floor. She curled up to Leah and snuggled her. "Still… that was fun. Let's do it again."

Leah reached down and picked it back up. "Just until your mom comes home again."

"Deal."

 **A few hours later.**

Leah was in the kitchen making ramen as Ruby was washing dishes. Both of them were rocking back and forth where the stood, primarily because of the trauma they just caused each other's anus. They were still coasting off the high of what they did and were both in high spirits as the front door opened.

Kanan came in with Dia and Sarah following behind her. Kanan sighed as she walked in. "I know, Mari is a bit of a handful at times-"

"Have you ever considered giving her decaf instead of regular coffee?" Sarah asked.

"Unfortunately, she doesn't drink coffee, that's just how she is most of the time." Dia replied. "Ruby, where are you?"

"In the kitchen sis." She replied, still wiping off the dishes. She poked her head out of the room just enough to see the third year trio, noticing someone was missing. "Hey, where's mom?"

"You mean she's not here right now?" Dia asked.

Ruby shook her head in response. "Nope. She went out looking for Kanan."

Speak of the devil, not 2 seconds later the door opened up behind them again, this time revealing their mother and Mari in what can only be explained as plot convenience.

"Oh, there you two are." She noted, seeing Dia and Sarah. "And you found Kanan. Guess that makes my job a little easier."

Dia turned to her mother. "Welcome home mom." She then turned her attention to Mari with a dead panned expression.

Mari smiled as winked at her. "Don't be mean Dia, you still need my car, remember?"

"That TRUCK probably does not comply with any emission laws in Japan." Dia groaned at her.

"But you still need it." Mari replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys with a Ford emblem keychain dangling on them. "Besides. My dad has been trying to get rid of this for a while, upgrade to the 350 Super Duties."

Dia groaned. "Mom…"

"Dia, sweetheart, you need a vehicle if you're going to make it in the real world. Suck it up and accept the truck."

"Mom, that's not even the problem, Mari's just being-" her mother cut her off before she could continue.

"Sweetie. You three grew up together, I know what she's like, and I know how bad her ADHD is. But realize she is just trying to help a friend out." Her mother replied to Dia.

Dia pouted. "That's not even what I'm mad about, but fine." Dia reached out and took the keys from Mari.

She smiled as she jumped into the air with excitement. "And now we have dinner at a crappy Mexican place to celebrate, and Dia's driving!" Mari exclaimed.

"How and why did I become friends with you?" Dia asked herself. She turned her attention back to Ruby. This was going to be one of the last times she see's her for a while, better make it count. "So Ruby, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh. Washing dishes." She replied with nothing else to say.

Dia entered into the kitchen. "Awesome. Hey, I'm taking Sarah out for dinner tonight, figured you and Leah would want to come before we leave tomorrow for college."

Mari snickered. "Oh the four of them on a double date, oh they'll be coming alright." She said under her breath.

"Can someone put her back on her meds already. Anyway, we just want to see you guys before we leave… its gonna be awhile before we see you two after this." Dia told her.

Ruby smiled. "Uh… okay, sure." she replied. Leah smiled too. Of course she'd love to go too. It wasn't long after she groaned realizing there was no point in cooking anymore since they were all about to go out and eat. So all that time spent cooking was for nothing. She sighed as she turned off the stove.

"Yeah. Guess this was pointless." Leah said as she started putting away half cooked food. "Guess I'll finish this later."

Sarah giggled. "Come on Leah. Let's go."

 **A/N next time. More lazy writing, but with more entertainment value. Idk. Fuck these 24 hour shifts.** **Also, I finally felt like actually writing again. Hurray.**


End file.
